Kelly
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Kanan go's to a bar to meet up with a contact. What happens when he finds his, presumed to be dead twin sister, Kathleen Dume now going by Kelly Jarrus? Find out.
1. Kelly

**Hey y'all! So this story is about Kanan finding his twin sister.**

Kanan had to get something from a contact on Coursacant.

He had to meet the contact in a bar though.

The contact wasn't there yet so he ordered a drink when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Caleb it's Katleen." A girl said.

He spun around when he heard that name.

"Kathleen? I thought you were dead!" Kanan exclaimed as he hugged her.

"It takes more than Clone Troopers to take me down. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Meeting a contact. So how have you been?" He asked her.

"Good. Word on the street is you're part of a rebel team." Kathleen said.

"Yeah I am." Kanan said.

"Cool. I want in." Kathleen said.

"Sure. I'm sure the rest wouldn't mind." Kanan said. "Spector 2 we'll have to meet up with that guy tomorrow."

"Why? What did you do now?" Hera asked.

"Nothing just someone from the past showed up." Kanan said.

"Fine." Hera sighed.

 _An hour later_

"Kathleen just to let you know I changed my name to Kanan Jarrus so you can't call me Caleb." Kanan told her.

"Alright. By the way I changed my name to Kelly Jarrus." Kathleen (or Kelly which ever you want me to call her) said.

"Hey Kan-" Ezra started but directed his attention twroads the girl beside Kanan.

"Whoa I think I'm seeing double." Ezra said.

"No, you're not. Ezra this is my twin sister Kelly Jarrus. Kelly, this is my padawan Ezra Bridger." Kanan said.

"Nice to meet you Ezra." Kelly said.

"You too." Ezra said. "Kanan are you gonna introduce her to the rest?"

"Yeah were are they?" Kanan asked.

"Common room." Ezra said.

When they were in the common room Zeb was the first one to speak. "Guys, I think I'm seeing double."

"Nope. Guys this is my twin sister Kelly Jarrus." Kanan said. "Kelly this is Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper."

They all waved at her.

"Hey Kanan is she a jedi too?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. She was trained by Master Kit Fisto." Kanan said.

"Hey Kanan when are you gonna ask them?" Kelly asked.

"Right now. Guys Kelly wants to stay here. Is that okay Hera?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said back. "She can bunk with Sabine."

"Cool. Hey Sabine can you show me around?" Kelly asked.

"Sure come with me. I'll show you our room first." Sabine said getting up.

"Awsome." Kelly said.

"You know Kanan for her to be your twin she sure don't act like you." Zeb said.

"Yeah but just wait till you see her fight." Kanan said.

 **So what did y'all think? BTW I want to some how add Darth Vader into this but have Kelly remember him and then they remember each other and they fall in love and Anakin leaves the Empire for her. How should I do it? PM if you've got an account. Also should I call Kathleen by her real name or Kelly? Also I'm gonna do another story with my OC's. It's gonna be called The Secret Rebels so I should have that up by Friday if I'm not busy.**


	2. Anakin

**Hey y'all! I'm out of school! BTW someone requsted this.**

Kelly was with Sabine like all day.

Kelly was talking with Kanan though for a little while though.

They were mostly catching up though.

"So Kelly why were you on Coursacant?" He asked.

"Well I was mostly trying to get more drinking money." Kelly said.

"Kathleen!" Kanan yelled.

"Who's Kathleen?" Ezra asked.

Kanan realized what he had said.

He finally spoke, "Kelly's real name is Kathleen." Kanan said.

Ezra looked at Kelly then back at Kanan.

He shrugged and walked away.

"Oh by the way Kanan Hera needs you and Kelly in the cockpit. We got a new mission." Ezra said.

They both pratically ran to the cockpit.

"What's the mission?" Kelly asked.

"Basic grab and go." Sabine told her.

"Alright. Let's move out." Kanan said. "Kelly and Ezra your with me. Sabine and Zeb distract the troopers."

They all nodded.

Sabine set off one of her miracles and Kanan, Kelly, and Ezra got the supplies.

It all went fine until Darth Vader came out of no were!

"Stay back Kelly!" Kanan and Ezra yelled.

They got thrown to the ground.

Kelly ignighted her lightsaber.

When she had him down she recognized him.

"A-anakin?" She stutered.

"Kathleen." Anakin said.

"Why? Why Anakin?" She asked.

"I wanted power." He said.

"No, you didn't. You loved Pademe." She told him.

"She's dead though. I loved you the second I'd realized I killed Pademe." Anakin said.

She stood there.

She had always loved him and she was heartbroken to see what he had become.

"Meet me by the old Imperial Academy." Anakin said.

She nodded.

Kanan finally got up and so did Ezra.

"Guys we gotta get out of here." Kanan said through his comm.

"Roger that Kanan." Sabine said.

They all left.

 _An hour later_

Kelly had gotten to the Imperial Academy.

She seen Anakin.

He didn't have his mask.

He was burned bad.

"What is it Anakin?" She asked.

"Run away with me." Anakin said.

"Anakin I can't leave Caleb." She told him.

"I understand." Anakin said.

"Anakin let me help you though." She said.

He looked at her.

She had already started healing him.

He felt his burnt skin repair.

He felt his forehead when she finished.

It was smooth and not burned.

He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She told him.

He kissed her.

"I love you." Anakin told her.

"I love you too Anakin." She told him.

They sat down.

She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

He sensed no one on the _Ghost_ was awake so he picked her up and took her home.

 _The next morning_

Kelly woke up the next morning and seen Anakin holding her.

He had on regular clothes though and not that stupid armor.

She woke him up and whispered to him he could leave because everyone was still asleep.

He smiled and whispered, "I'm not leaving you. I won't make the same mistake twice."

She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Kathleen." Anakin said.

"I love you Anakin." Kelly said.

They fell asleep.

 **So what did y'all think? BTW the whole Kanan calling Kelly Kathleen was a reviewers idea but I came up with the rest.**


	3. Anakin pt2

**Hey y'all! I'm in a good mood so reviewer you're about to find out Kanan's reaction.**

 _Anakin's POV_

A few minutes after me and Kathleen fell asleep Caleb came in to check on her and he flipped out.

"Kelly! What in the empire ridden galaxy are you doing in bed with Darth Vader?!" He yelled.

He eventually ignighted his lightsaber and swung it at me.

Kathleen, or Kelly I geuss she changed her name, got her lightsaber and fought him.

He quickly deactived it though.

"Kanan if will calm down a minute I'll explain." Kelly told him.

He nodded.

"Alright Anakin told me to meet him at the old Imperial Academy last night and I fell asleep on his shoulder and he brought me back here and he said this morning he wasn't going back to fight for the empire anymore." She explained.

He obviously didn't believe her because he looked at me like he wanted to make my head explode.

"Caleb, or Kanan, I would never hurt Kelly." I told him.

He still looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Fine I believe you but if you don't tell the rest I will." He told us.

"Tell who what?" A teen with blue hair asked.

"Ezra, this is-" She was cut off when he screamed, "DARTH VADER!".

Long story short that Ezra kid ran off.

 _No ones POV_

Kelly and Anakin hurried to find Ezra but when they did he was telling the rest (well tried to. He was panting.).

"Darth... Vader... Kelly." Ezra panted.

They all seen what he was talking about.

They all froze.

Kelly finally spoke, "Guys I know you guys are probably wondering why Anakin is on the ship and the reason is because he left the Empire and me and him are dating. Can he stay?" Kelly asked.

Hera spoke first, "Fine by me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hera aren't you the sane one?" Kanan asked.

She gave him 'The Look' and he shut up.

"He can stay in Sabine and Kelly's room with Kelly." She said.

"Over my dead body is he sleeping with my sister!" Kanan yelled.

She gave him 'The Look' again.

"Ugh." He sighed in defeat as he walked off.

"So does this mean an ex-sith lord is staying here?" Sabine asked.

"He used to be the greatest jedi ever you know." Kelly said.

"For real?" Ezra asked grinning.

Kelly nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you Anakin." Ezra said.

 **So what did y'all think? Also I'm open to suggestions for Chapter 5 because Kelly is gonna get injured in the next chapter. Also if you are an author PM me.**


	4. Injuries

**Hey y'all. If this is terribale I'm typing this at 9:00 and I'm tired.**

When Anakin got there they were all still cautious.

"Kelly we've got to get the supplies we didn't yestarday." Kanan said.

"Can Anakin help?" Kelly asked.

"Ugh. Fine. But you two are with me." Kanan said.

"Alright." Kelly said.

Things were going great until Agent Kallus came out of no where!

"Darth Vader. Since you betrayed the Empire for a girl I figured killing her would be fun." He said as he grinned evily.

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Anakin yelled

It was too late though.

"Kelly!" Anakin yelled.

He ignighted his lightsaber and stabbed Agent Kallus ten millimeters away from his heart.

Anakin ran to her and picked her up and ran to the ship.

He ran to the med-bay and seen no glimmer of hope left but at that moment he seen her breathing.

"Anakin what happened?" Kanan asked.

"Kallus shocked her with his bo-rifle. She's breathing though." Anakin told him.

"She should wake up. I'll run a diognostics on her." Kanan said.

Anakin nodded and left.

 _An hour later_

Anakin was a nervous wreck.

"Anakin she was poiosned and if we can't help her within twenty-four hours she won't make it." Kanan told him.

Anakin lost it.

He broke down in tears.

"I'll go tell Hera." Kanan said.

 _A few minutes later_

"Anakin Hera just contacted Fulcrum and she said she could help." Kanan said.

At that moment Ashoka Tano came in.

"Where is- Anakin?!" Ashoka yelled.

"Snips?!" He yelled.

"I thought you died!" They both yelled simoultanieously.

They both nearly lost it.

"Look Snips we have more important things right now! Just go help Kelly!" Anakin yelled.

She nodded and took off towards the med-bay.

 _3 hours later_

Anakin was meditating when he heard Kelly's voice.

He was already so deep in thought though he figured he was just hearing things.

"Anakin. Anakin!" Kelly yelled.

He finally left his trance and looked up to see Kelly smiling at him.

He was so happy he jumped straight up and hugged her then kissed her.

"I thought I lost you." Anakin said smiling.

"You probably would have if it wasn't for Ashoka Tano." She said pointing at her.

"Thanks Snips. I owe you big time." Anakin said.

"It was nothing master." Ashoka said.

He hugged Kelly again and kissed her again.

"I'm not losing you." Anakin whispered.

 **I hope y'all liked it. I'm tired but I'll most likely gonna be up late watching t.v tonight and go to bed at like two o'clock tonight so I'll update soon but it'll be late in the day when I do.**


	5. Anger and a Child

**Hey y'all! Vbg1068 requseted this so I hope y'all enjoy!**

"Hey Anakin." Kelly said.

He grinned and spoke, "Hey Kelly."

"Hey I still need some work with my lightsaber skills. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Anakin told her as he got up.

They didn't know Kanan was watching the whole time.

 _An hour later_

"Thanks Anakin." Kelly said.

"Your welcome." Anakin said.

They kissed.

"I love you Anakin." She told him.

"I love you too Kelly." He said back.

She started back to her and Sabine's room when she ran into Kanan.

"Kelly we need to talk." Kanan said.

"Sure what's up." Kelly said.

"You shouldn't be with Anakin." Kanan said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust him and I know he's gonna hurt you!" Kanan yelled.

"Kanan you can't control me!" She yelled back.

"Kelly tell him to leave! He's gonna hurt you!" Kanan yelled again.

"No! I love him! Something you don't understand!" She yelled.

Kanan lost it.

He got so angry he grabbed her with the force and slammed her against the wall!

He knocked her uncounsios and got everyone's attention.

"Kanan what happened?!" Hera and Anakin yelled.

He realized what he did.

"I got angry with her and threw her against the wall with the force." He said.

"What did she do that made you so mad?" Anakin asked.

"I thought you would hurt her and I told her she shouldn't be with you." Kanan said.

"Kanan I'm not gonna hurt her!" Anakin yelled.

"Ow my head. What happened?" Kelly asked.

She jumped when he seen Kanan.

"Kanan you messed up." Anakin said.

"Sorry guys but after that I can't stay." Kelly said.

"I'll go with you." Anakin said.

 _A few days later_

"Anakin I don't think we can keep staying here." Kelly told him.

"I know. By the way Kelly I found a kid today." Anakin told her.

"How?" She asked.

"It's a baby girl I found in an ally. It was abandoned." Anakin said.

"Where is it?" Kelly asked.

He pointed to where she was and Kelly picked her up.

"Anakin we can't let the Empire take her. We have to keep her." Kelly said.

"What are we gonna name her?" He asked.

"I've always liked the name Brooke." Kelly said.

"I like it. Brooke Allison Skywalker." Anakin said.

 _At the Ghost_

"Hey guys. We're back." Anakin said.

"Kelly!" Kanan yelled.

He hugged her.

"Why do you have a kid?" He asked.

"Anakin found her on the streets." Kelly told him.

Kanan nodded and went to tell the others.

 **How did y'all like it? BTW Kelly and Anakin leaving and finding the kid was my idea and so was the lightsaber thing but were Kanan knocked Kelly out was vbg1068's idea. I'm still open to suggestions.**


	6. Brooke is Force-Sensetive!

**Hey y'all! A reviewer, I always forget there name, requested this. Also I'm gonna skip forward like three years.**

It was three years ago when Kelly and Anakin started living on the _Ghost_.

A lot happened in those three years.

Kanan learned to trust Anakin and Kelly and Anakin got engaged.

No one was prepared to find out Brooke's secret though.

"Brooke can you put that book up." Anakin told her.

"Yes daddy." Brooke said.

Brooke lifted her hand and used the force to put the book up.

"Daddy can you lift stuff without your hands?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I just did." She told him.

Anakin froze and spoke, "You what?"

"I lifted that book without my hands." Brooke said.

"Kelly come here!" Anakin yelled.

"What Anakin?" Kelly asked.

"Brooke is force-sensetive." Anakin said.

"What!" She yelled.

"Brooke is force-sensetive." He said again.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked. "Does it mean I'm bad?"

"No, it means you're special. Brooke you know what a jedi is?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah that's what you, daddy, uncle Kanan and Ezzy are." Brooke said.

"Well that thing we use to move stuff is the force. You have it." Kelly explained.

"So I can be a jedi!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

"You'll need some training baby girl but with some training you could be a jedi." Anakin said.

"Yes! Can I tell the others?" Brooke asked.

"Go ahead baby girl." Anakin said smiling.

Brooke grinned and bolted.

"Anakin I'm worried. What if the Empire captures her and finds out she's force-sensetive." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I promise you I won't let anything happen to her and if anyone tries to hurt her they won't live to see tommorow." Anakin said wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke, "Thanks Anakin. I love you."

"I love you too Kelly." Anakin said.

 **So what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed. Also if you want me to do a chapter about Brooke's training I will.**


	7. Brooke's Training and A Lesson

**Hey y'all! Unless my friend Abby brings her book I won't update this weekend.**

"Mommy can you and daddy can you start training me?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Come on Anakin." Kelly said.

 _Outside_

"Alright Brooke. The first thing you need to know is how to control your emotions." Anakin said.

"Okay daddy." Brooke said.

"Alright second focus and clear your mind." Kelly said.

"Got it." Brooke said.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Okay. What now?" Brooke asked.

"Focus on an object and use the force to move it." Anakin said.

"Okay daddy." Brooke said.

She turned to face a rock and used the force to make it levitate.

She put it down.

"Good job Brooke." Kelly said.

"Thanks mommy." Brooke said.

"Alright now this is a little harder." Kelly said as she walked over to Brooke.

She blindfolded her and spoke, "Dodge the bottles using the force."

"Okay mommy." Brooke said.

Kelly threw the bottles and Brooke dodged them with ease.

"Good job baby girl. Now try force jumping." Anakin said.

"Okay daddy." Brooke said.

She looked around and jumped higher than normal.

She landed perfectly.

"Good job." Kelly said as Ezra came out.

"What are you thre doing?" Ezra asked.

"Force traing Brooke." Anakin and Kelly said in unison.

"Cool. Maybe I can teach her some stuff one day." Ezra said.

"Please mommy and daddy?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Anakin said. "I trust you Ezra."

"Kelly what about you?" Ezra asked.

"Um I don't know. Can I watch?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Ezra said.

"Okay then. Let's see what you can teach her." Kelly said as her and Anakin sat on the ramp.

"Hey can I show her some lightsaber stuff?" Ezra asked.

"Fine but she better not get hurt." Kelly said.

"She won't." Ezra said.

Brooke was actually really good with a lightsaber.

"Good job baby girl." Anakin said.

"Thanks daddy." Brooke said.

"Anakin I'm going inside. If she gets hurt come tell me." Kelly said getting up.

"Okay. I will." Anakin said.

She walked off and ran in to Kanan.

"Hey Kanan." Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly. I still don't trust Anakin." Kanan said.

"Why? Kanan haven't you ever loved someone?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I do." Kanan said.

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"Her- Ezra. I-I meant Ezra." Kanan stuttered.

"Who were you about to say." Kelly demanded.

"Hera. I love Hera okay." Kanan said.

"Kanan if she was an ex-sith and she left for you would you still love her?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Kanan shighed.

"Well that's how I feel about Anakin and he won't hurt me. And if he does I can defend myself. I don't need no hero." Kelly said.

"Please don't sing that." Kanan said.

"Okay. Now try and talk to Anakin for me." Kelly said.

"Fine." Kanan said a he left to talk to Anakin.

 **So what did y'all think? I hope y'all liked it.**


	8. Kyber Crystal

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait. I had an awsome time at Wild Adventures. I hope y'all like this.**

 _4 years later_

Kelly, Anakin, and Brooke were inside the temple.

"Go ahead Brooke." Kelly said.

"What about you and daddy?" Brooke asked.

"We've got to stay baby girl." Anakin said.

"Don't worry though. You can make it Brooke. I know you can." Kelly said.

"Okay mommy. I've got this. And I remember do or do not. There is no try." Brooke said.

She went through the door.

Kelly and Anakin started meditating.

"Okay so multiple doors. Use the force." Brooke whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes.

"The left one." Brooke whispered.

She went through the left door.

She then heard a voice.

No, it was a cry of pain.

It was her mom and dad (Anakin and Kelly)!

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brooke yelled.

She ran toward the screaming and saw her momand dad lying in a pool of blood.

"NO!" She screamed.

Darth Siddious was there.

"Now it's time for you to die." Siddious said.

"No! You killed them!" Brooke yelled.

She used the force to get Kelly's lightsaber.

She ignighted it but it came apart.

Siddious pushed her off the cliff.

"Ahhhhh!" Brooke screamed.

She shot up.

She was back on the _Ghost._

"It was just a dream." Brooke whispered.

She got up and went to the common room.

"I can't believe Brooke didn't make it." Ezra said.

"Yeah. I thought she would but we don't always get what we want." Kanan said.

"I felt sorry for her." Ezra said.

Brooke backed up.

"Hey Kanan look who came back." Ezra said.

"How long do you think she was listening?" Kanan asked.

"Guys mommy and daddy said stuff like this would happen. I'm in the temple and this is an illusion." Brooke said.

"How? Your here aren't you?" Kanan asked.

"No, I'm not." Brooke said.

She gripped her head backed up.

All of a sudden Darth Siddious showed up.

"Brooke help!" Ezra said.

Brooke backed up and crouched down.

Vader walked up to Brooke.

She leaned against the door and fell through.

"I knew I was still in the temple!" Brooke exclaimed.

She caught her breath.

"Okay if what I just saw was an illusion then mommy and daddy are still alive!" Brooke exclaimed.

Just then Siddious walked in.

"Prepare to die." Vader said.

"I'm not afraid. This is an illusion." Brooke said.

She looked Siddious.

Everything suddenly went normal again.

"You have come far young one." A voice said.

The voice came from a light.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"That is not important." The voice said.

The light went through the left door and Brooke followed.

 _With Kelly and Anakin_

"What is taking so long?!" Anakin asked.

"Calm down Anakin." Kelly said.

"Yes, you must remain calm padawan." A voice said.

"Master Obi-Wan!" Kelly and Anakin exclaimed.

"How are you here Master?! I-I-I k-k-killed you!" Anakin stuttered.

"I'm here because of the force. How are you here Anakin? I killed you." Obi-Wan said.

"I healed him Master Obi-Wan." Kelly said.

"Kathleen. You did good. Rasie your daughter right. She's the new chosen one." Obi-Wan said.

"Sh-sh-she is?" They both stuttered.

"Yes, she is." Obi-Wan said.

"We'll raise her right Master." Anakin said.

 _With Brooke_

"Why must you become a jedi youngling?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because my mommy and daddy believe in me and I want to protect pepole from the Empire." Brooke said.

"Is that all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I want to make the Empire pay. I know mommy and daddy aren't my parents. They told me. I know the Empire killed my parents. I want to make the Empire pay for everything they took from me!" Brooke yelled.

"There is anger in the new chosen one." Obi-Wan said.

"No. Wait I'm the new chosen one?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, you are. You have to learn though that a jedi doesn't fight the Empire to get revenge. We fight to keep the peace and protect those that can't defend themselfs." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I'm sorry what's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said.

"You were my daddies master!" Brooke exclamied

"Yes, I was. Child take your crystals." Obi-Wan said.

Two gold colored kyber crystal appered.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered.

 _A few minutes later_

Brooke walked into the room she started in.

"Mommy, daddy I got two kyber crystals. Also I'm the new chosen one." Booke said.

"What color Brooke?" Anakin asked.

"Gold. What does gold mean?" Brooke asked.

"It means very high skilled." Kelly said.

"Well, lets get home so I can bulid my lightsaber." Brooke said.

 _3 weeks later_

"She's been working on that thing for weeks." Kelly said.

"This is how long it took me to build mine." Ezra said.

"What could she build with the junk around here?" Anakin asked.

"I lent her some spare parts." Ezra said.

"I her parts that I never use." Kanan said.

"And I gave her a power cell." Kelly said.

Just then Brooke came out.

"Check it out." Brooke said.

Anakin got the lightsaber from Brooke and inspected it.

It was a double wield that became two lightsabers.

"It's diffrent. Test it out." Anakin said.

Brooke took it apart first and ignighted the lightsabers.

The gold color ratiated off of the lightsaber.

Brooke now had proper traning and a lightsaber but she was now faced with the challenge of being the new chosen one.

 **How did y'all like it? I know this is a long chapter. I hope y'all liked it. BTW thanks to all of my fans and thank you for your support.**


	9. Capture

**Hey y'all! My best friend Abby helped me come up with this chapter.**

It was three weeks since Kelly and Anakin took Brooke to the temple.

They had become extremly careful knowing she was the new chosen one.

They used to let her fight but now they don't.

Brooke begs them to let her help but they don't.

That is until one day she had to fight.

 _On the Ghost_

"Where is mommy and daddy? Also where are the rest?" Brooke asked Chopper.

Chopper beeped franticlly.

"Calm down Chop. Now what happened?" Brooke asked.

Chopper showed her what happened.

The footage showed that the crew got captured!

"Oh no!" Brooke yelled.

Chopper beeped.

"What? I can't save them. I'm only seven!" Brooke exclamied.

Chopper beeped that she was the new chosen one.

"Your right Chopper. I am the new chosen one! I made it out of the temple, and I can save the crew! Okay where did the Empire take them?" Brooke asked.

Chopper beeped the location.

"Okay. I'll get my lightsaber. Chopper, while I'm doing that you pull up a hologram of the building." Brooke said.

Chopper beeped in aggrement.

Chopper had the hologram pulled up when Brooke got back.

"Okay so the top level is where the crew is but it has maximum security." Brooke said.

Brooke studied the hologram for a moment.

"I got it! The vent system leads to the top level. If I knock the guards in the front out I can sneak in through the vent system." Brooke said.

Chopper beeped with impresment.

"Thanks now I better get to the _Phantom_." Brooke said.

Brooke got the _Phantom_ started.

"I'm glad Hera showed me how to fly this." Brooke whispered.

She flew to the Imperial prison complex.

She parked the ship and slowly got out.

She sneeked up to where the guards were.

"Did you hear that?" One guard asked.

"Yeah. Come out from over there." The other guard said.

"You got me. Not!" Brooke said.

She backflipped on one of the guards and knocked him out then knocked the other out.

"Stupid bucket heads." Brooke said.

She snuck in and jumped in the vent system.

She shuffled through the vents but stopped when she heard Darth Siddiuos and Agent Kallus talking.

"We've planned the attack on the on the non Empire controled planets for next month." Agent Kallus said.

"Good. Also send me my former apprentice Anakin Skywalker." Siddiuos said.

"As you wish Emperor." Agent Kallus said.

Brooke quietly gasped.

"I've got to hurry." Brooke whispered quietly to herself.

She shuffled faster.

She finally made it to the top level.

She dropped down and knocked out the guards.

She opened the doors.

"Guys." Brooke whispered.

"What are you doing here Brooke?!" Kelly asked.

"I'm busting y'all out." Brooke said.

"Brooke we'll be-" Kelly was cut off.

"Kelly, just let her do this." Anakin said.

"Okay work your magic baby girl." Kelly said.

Brooke undid the restrains with unhumanly speed.

"Come on." Brooke said.

"How?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah we can't go through the vents, so how do we get out?" Kanan asked.

"You guys really didn't think of the window?" Brooke asked.

"It's a thirty feet drop." Anakin said.

" _Phantom_." Brooke said.

They all looked at each other but nodded.

"Now come on. 1...2...3...JUMP!" Brooke yelled.

They jumped and landed safley.

"Alright Brooke get this thing started!" Kelly yelled.

"You got it!" Brooke yelled.

She fired the ship up and they left.

Brooke was prasied when they got to the _Ghost._

"Great job Brooke." Anakin said.

"You really proved you can handle yourself." Ezra said.

"You did good chosen one." Kelly said.

"Guys we've got more important things to worry about." Brooke said.

"What do youmean Brooke?" Kanan asked.

"While I was in the vents I heard Agent Kallus and Darth Siddious talking. Agent Kallus said they had an attack on the non Empire controled planets planned for next month." Brooke said.

A silence fell upon the room.

"Guys we've got to detroy the Emperor if we want to stop the attack because he's the one over the attack!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke's right." A voice said.

"Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said.

"If we want to stop the attack we've got to take out the Emporor." Ahsoka Tano said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sabine asked.

"The chosen one of course." Ahsoka Tano said.

Everyone looked at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I was the chosen one and failed but now it's your turn. You've got to take out Emporor Pallpetine." Anakin said.

"What!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kelly she has to." Ahsoka said.

"She's not ready." Kelly said.

"Mommy, I've got to do this." Brooke said.

"It'll take extra training." Ahsoka said.

"I don't care. I can do this." Brooke said.

"It's settled. Brooke will fight Pallpetine next month." Ahsoka said.

Brooke had the burden of fighting Pallpetine but she never thought she would have to fight him so soon.


	10. Bonding

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile! Well, I figured Anakin and Kanan needed to set aside there diffrences because at this point Kanan is gonna have to help Anakin and Kelly train Brooke so, this is a little bonding chapter. Also, sorry, I haven't been writing but I'm better now. Thanks to everyone for the understandment. Well, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

In about two weeks Brooke would have to take down Palpetine. Kanan and Anakin knew that. They still didn't like being around each other though and that made it difficult to train Brooke. Kelly had enough one day though. This is what happened.

Kanan, Anakin, and Kelly were training Brooke. Kanan was trying to show Brooke some hand to hand combat when Anakin stopped him.

"What are you doing? Jedi's don't do hand to hand combat. They use lightsabers and the force." Anakin said.

"Uh, they also use there hands and blasters." Kanan said.

"No, that's not how Jedi's do it. Do you remember anything when you were learning as padawan?" Anakin asked.

Kelly had enough. This was the third time something like this happened today.

"Brooke, I'll be back in a minute." Kelly said.

Brooke nodded her head and watched Kelly drag Anakin and Kanan inside the Ghost. They finally got to Kelly and Sabine's room.

"Look, both of you, I've had enough of this. Brooke has to fight Palpetine in about two weeks and you two are acting like four year olds. I don't want either of you to leave this room until you can put an end to this fight." Kelly said.

She left.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've got to be here." Anakin said as he laid on the bottom bunk.

Kanan laughed. Anakin looked at him weird.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the exact way you were laying when I found out you were here." Kanan replied.

"Oh yeah. I thought you were gonna kill me. Wouldn't have been the first time I died though." Anakin said.

"What'd you mean?" Kanan asked.

Anakin gave him a look. Kanan remembered and nodded. Anakin looked guilty.

"I wish I could make it right." Anakin told him.

"I know. I didn't want you to date Kelly when I found out about Senator Amidala." Kanan said.

"Oh, so it wasn't the whole sith lord thing?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"That had a little bit to do with it." Kanan attmitted.

"Look, just know that no matter what, I'd have to hurt myself first before I hurt Kelly or Brooke." Anakin said.

"Okay, I believe you. I guess I just hadn't seen her in so long I didn't want her to get ripped away from me again." Kanan attmitted.

"Kanan, I promise, I'll never hurt her and I'll kill anybody that trys to hurt her. I proved that when Kallus attacked her." Anakin said.

"I know. You wanna go try to let Kelly help us train Brooke again?" Kanan asked.

"We might as well try." Anakin said.

They both got up and went back outside. They seen Ezra and Ahsoka outside helping Kelly train Brooke.

"Have you two finally made up?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, Kelly, we made up. Now can we help train Brooke again?" Anakin asked.

"Kelly, please let them help. She's harder to train then me." Ezra said.

"For Ezra's sake, yes." Kelly said.

For the rest of that day they helped Brooke train.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


	11. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyways, this is the final chapter and it has my first ligitement fight scene. And I don't know if Pallpetine/Sidius has a lightsaber or not so if not please tell me but I am so sorry if I'm wrong. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day Brooke had to fight Pallpetine. Everyone was in the common room. Anakin started to explain the plan.

"Okay, so Ezra, Snips, and Kanan, you guys get us in and make a way for us to get in on the first level. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine, you guys get us past the guards that that will be guarding Pallpetine's door. And me, Brooke and Kelly will get in Pallpetine's lair and Brooke, you just have to defeat Pallpetine. Everyone clear on the plan?" Anakin asked.

Everyone nodded. They went to get there weapons. Before they all went to the complex, Ahsoka seen Brooke outside. She sat by Brooke.

"Are you scared you'll fail?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I am." Brooke said.

"You don't have to be. You have your mother and father to help you. You don't have to be scared Brooke. You will defeat Pallpetine. You've got the force on your side." Ahsoka reassured her.

"Thank you Master Ahsoka." Brooke said with a smile.

They both went inside. The ship took off towrads the Imperial Complex.

* * *

On the way there Brook was meditating in her room. She was trying to ask a certian jedi master for advice. A ghost suddenly apperred before her.

"Master Obi-Wan, I need advice." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you've come very far in your training. You must now trust in the force to defeat the Emperor." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to go darkside though like dad did." Brooke said.

"You will be tempted many times as a jedi but you must resiste and remember your teachings." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's ghost dissapered as the ship landed. Brooke went to the cockpit where everyone else was.

"Alright, everyone know the plan?" Anakin asked.

Everyone nodded. The all moved out.

* * *

Kanan, Ezra and, Ahsoka seen the guards and made a plan for the rest to get in. Ahsoka used the force to move something so the guards would hear.

"Who goes there?" One guard asked.

Kanan came out and knocked both of the guards heads together. He opened the door and him, Ezra and Kanan went in. There were a few stormtroopers, but they could be easily taken out. Ezra set him blaster on stun and blasted the troopers.

"Okay, guys move in." Ahsoka said through her comm.

The rest came in, while Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka stayed incase any stormtroopers came in.

* * *

As the rest made it to the top floor, they seen a lot of stormtroopers blocking the door. Sabine, Zeb, and Hera blasted at the troopers. As they blasted at each other, Sabine yelled at Kelly, Anakin, and Brooke.

"Go on ahead! We'll take it from here!" Sabine shouted.

Kelly, Anakin, Brooke went through the door. They seen a chair. It turned around and they seen Pallpetine.

"I expected you to come." Pallpetine said.

"You're regin ends now Sidius." Brooke said.

Sidius laughed, "Well child, if you want to try and succeed where everyone else has failed, go ahead." Sidius said as he ignighted his lightsaber.

Brooke egnighted her double-weild as troopers came and attacked Kelly and Anakin. Brooke charged at Sidius and Sidius chraged at Brooke. He attacked her with his lightsaber but she blocked his attack. She tried to sweep him under the leg and knock him down and but he jumped back. He tried to blast her with lightning but she dodged his attack.

Brooke finally knocked him down and was about to strike him when he said something.

"You are powerful with the force child. Join me and we can rule the galaxy." Sidius said.

She was being tempted by the darkside. She remembered what Obi-Wan had told her though.

"No. I will not give in to the darkside." Brooke said.

"Fine, refuse but you will regret this choice." Sidius said.

Before she stabbed him he blasted Anakin with some lightning.

"No!" Brooke said.

She stabbed Sidius in the heart and killed him. Kelly took out the last of the troopers and ran to Anakin.

"Anakin, please, don't die on me." Kelly said.

"I'll try not to." Anakin said.

She picked him up, and they ran out of the room.

"Come on guys, we've gotta get back to the ship!" Kelly yelled to Hera, Zeb and Sabine.

They followed them down to the bottom level. Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra were fighting a few stormtroopers.

"Guys, we've gotta go!" Kelly yelled.

They followed them to the ship. Ahsoka seen Anakin was hurt though.

"What happened to Anakin?!" She asked as they got him to the med-bay.

"Sidius blasted him with lightning. He's still alive but he's really hurt." Kelly said as she laied him down on a bed.

"Snips, come here a minute.'' Anakin said weakly.

Ahsoka came towards him, "What do you need Skyguy?" She asked.

"I can't lie to you anymore. I became Darth Vader soon after you left the Order." Anakin attmitted.

Ahsoka was shocked. She was so sad that Anakin had fell to the darkside. It didn't matter though. She just hoped he would be okay.

Before Ahsoka could reply Brooke came up with an idea.

"Mom, Ahsoka, back up." Brooke said.

They backed up. Brooke sat down and used the force to heal him. He felt slightly better.

"Brooke, thank you." Anakin said.

"You're welcome." Brooke said.

* * *

It was three weeks after the death of Darth Siddious. Everyone didn't know what to do since the the Empire was defeated. Anakin called everyone to the common room.

"Guys, me, Kelly, and Brooke are moving to Corsacant." Anakin announced.

"What? Why?" Kanan asked.

"Because we want to just live a normal life now that the empire is defeated." Kelly explained.

"When do yo guys leave?" Ezra asked.

"In two days." Brooke said.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Sabine said.

"We're gonna miss y'all too." Brooke said.

* * *

 _20 years later (during The Force Awakens)_

Brooke was at her house when Rey came. She looked worried.

"What's wrong Rey?" Brooke asked.

"We need to leave. Now." Rey said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Enemies. Come on. We need to get to that ship." Rey said, pointing at the ship (Meleniom Falcon).

 _"Brooke, follow Rey. You'll be safe."_ Kelly told her through the force.

"Okay. Let's go." Brooke said.

They ran to the ship. What will happen next?

* * *

 **Oh, yeah, I bet y'all weren't expecting that! Anyways, there will be a sequal that will take place in the new movie, WHICH I HAVEN'T SEEN YET SO PLEASE NO SPOILERS! Also, this is TMNT SWR GIRL 5000's brother. Didn't write this chapter but I did write this a/n. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


End file.
